h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Mako: Island of Secrets: Season 1: Episode 01: Outcasts
Outcasts is the first episode and the series premiere of Mako: Island of Secrets. Plot This episode begins with mermaids Nixie and Sirena swimming to see who can go faster. Then two members of the Mermaid Pod tell them to go on their duties. Nixie asks why she can't celebrate with the Mermaid Pod. They say once they pass their test they will join the them and celebrate. Lyla suggests that she take the foreshore and they take the rest. Nixie and Sirena help 16-year old boys Zac and Cam catch a fish. They decide to camp out on Mako Island. That night Zac puts his hand on the trident shape and it opens a portal to the Moon Pool. After falling in, he receives a blue tail and powers. The 3 Mermaids tell the mermaid pod and they blame them even though it wasn't their fault. Sirena, Lyla and Nixie decide to follow him to see if he has powers. He nearly shows Cam his powers but the mermaids take control of the water so it doesn't work. He then falls in the ocean and discovers he has a tail. After the Mermaids return to the island, Aquata tells them they are being cast out and she gives Sirena her moon ring. The show ends with Zack showing Cam his powers. Trivia *The main characters alongside supporting and recurring characters Evie McLaren, David, Cam Mitchell and Aquata are introduced. *Sirena is the only mermaid who did not use her powers in this episode. *The new entrance to the Moon Pool is introduced. *Theme song "I Just Wanna Be", written by Chantelle Defina & Jack Dacy and performed by Amy Ruffle, is introduced. Notes *'International Airdates:' **Netflix, the sole contributor of the series, internationally aired this episode along with twelve others on July 26th July, 2013. (Only countries with Netflix service). **Australia : July 26th, 2013 on TEN at 4:00pm under the name Mako: Island of Secrets. *Like H2O, all underwater scenes were filmed in Sea World Australia. *The series was first announced in July 2011 and filming was suppose to begin in April 2012 but was postponed to May 8th 2012 and ran through until October 12th 2012. *Production value of season 1 total to A$12.3 million. Credits *Lyla - Lucy Fry *Nixie - Ivy Latimer *Sirena - Amy Ruffle *Zac Blakely - Chai Romruen *Cam Mitchell - Dominic Deutscher *Evie McLaren - Gemma Forsyth *Aquata - Jenna Rosenow *Maya - Angelee Snow Quotes *'Zac: '''You aren't catching anything. *'Cam: You're just worried I'll catch something before you do. *'''Sirena: Land people. Can you imagine living without a tail? *'Nixie:' Let's give them a hand at catching something. Sneak Peek File:Mako Mermaids - Sneak Peek|Mako Mermaids - 1x01 (Sneak Peak) Gallery File:Mermaid Pod.jpg File:Zac fishing.jpg File:Cam and zac fishing.jpg File:Zac and cam camping.JPG File:Zac Falling Into Moon Pool.jpg File:Zac Tailed.jpg File:Zac Drying His Tail.jpg File:Mermaids Using Powers.jpeg Outcasts.jpg Sources *For Airdate you have the link here: Hollywood Reporter.com - Netflix Acquires Australian TV Series Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Episodes Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets